Gone in the morning
by Dr Madness
Summary: He groaned as he felt another tinge of hot exhaled air creep along his inner thighs, before returning to the head of his cock and encircling his shaft with moist breath. All the evidence was there...except she was always gone in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me. **

**B/B get it on, you know the usual, I just hope to have a plot in this one :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

"Wha-?" He began to stir in his sleep, his not so conscious mind fluttering lightly up from the heavy induced slumber he had previously been enraptured in.

He immediately felt the mild chill of the night air, caressing it's way up his bare midriff.  
_Bare? _  
He drowsily tried to recall whether he'd gone to bed with any boxers on. Booth furrowed his brow and reached for his non-existent bed covers, which had left his side during rest. He cursed silently. It was getting colder by the minute and he couldn't find his goddamn clothes nor covers anywhere!  
He shivered at the plummeting temperature, when a sudden puff of warm breath made his eyes bulge right open.

_God. _He groaned as he felt another tinge of hot exhaled air creep along his inner thighs, before returning to the head of his cock and encircling his shaft with moist breath.

Looking down he saw nothing through the dark shadows of his bedroom, almost pitch black from the lack of light that had been obliterated long before the early hours of the morning.

He could feel the weight shift on the bed and could sense a person's presence wandering below his waist.

Booth didn't know how to react, his brain had completely shut down the minute this intruder's mouth had made almost contact with his now fully erect manhood, though he was still pretty weary about the fact that it could be almost anyone leaning in between his legs. He decided to test the situation.

"You're trespassing on someone's property. Give me your name or I'll shoot you." He may have sounded calm and threatening, but inside, an uneasy feeling sunk dreadfully to the pit of his stomach.

At his serious and dangerous warning, a soft laughter began to erupt from the end of his bed, making his eyes widen further into full moons of disbelieving realization.

He recognized the soft contours of this delightful sound as it echoed up to his ears and soothed away any threat he felt towards his visitor. Booth may not have been able to see her, but he was damn sure of who this mysterious being was.

"Bones??" He whispered hesitantly into the now silent space of his room. He felt his bed lurch beneath him and gasped as her delicate locks of hair tickled up his waist teasingly, however almost bucked off the bed when his half naked front was met with a pair of smooth legs brushing up the outsides of his hips.

"A little cold there, Booth?" Her voice had a very seducing undertone to it, like warm honey dripping heavenly onto his straining shaft as it felt the warmth once again meet it's base. _  
Dripping??_ He almost had a stroke as he realized what the hot puddle of moisture was, trickling onto his cock and descending onto his thigh.

"What are you doing here, Bones??" Booth choked out, trying to respond to the confusing nature of this _very _bizarre, yet so pleasing situation.

He could almost see the sultry smile cross her sexy features, as she lent down and stroked the firm tautness of his chest beneath his shirt and purr delightedly. Her face was close enough for Booth to smell her sweet aroma breeze against his nose and allure him further into the seduction she had him pinned under.

"Mmm...couldn't sleep." She gripped hold of his shoulders and dug her nails slightly in, enough to make him feel the full extent of her eager hands as they fondled and clasped the muscles that flexed beneath her fingers.

"So you decided to climb into bed with me?" His voice was strangled under the strain of pleasure he was enduring, her skillful hands massaging and squeezing all the right spots, as well as the increasing heat that radiated from her core. Booth daren't even confront the fact that she was, indeed, very much naked from the waist down (which made his cock that much more excited) as he didn't think he'd be able to control his body's reaction.

Except, why was he worried about his uncontrollable urge to fuck her when she had pretty much just jumped his half naked form and was now straddling him in bed??

Even a sleep deprived man such as himself, could figure out her motives for doing such a thing.

"Figured you'd appreciate the company." She bent down and kissed his neck, slowly withdrawing her tongue from her mouth and tasting the flavor of his skin. Booth froze.

Her teeth gently scraped against his throat, nipping at his strong jaw and then soothing away any pain with a tender pepper of kisses.

Booth tried to say something, but he was temporarily distracted and awestruck by the way things were playing out. Here he was, laying down in bed, while his gorgeous partner assaulted his senses with her tentative caresses and kisses.

Her lips finally made it up to his mouth, where she spent no time wasting the momentary shocked parting of his lips. Her tongue swept out and delved into his mouth, brushing against his and pressing her lips firmly to his mouth.

Her moan finally snapped him out of his reverie and he gradually responded to the kiss and groaned.

She grasped hold of his hair and tugged it in a hungry frenzy of devouring Booth's mouth. Her moves were passionate, yet territorial, marking every inch of his body in some way, before grounding her hips against his. They both stopped then, as she gasped and slid down his legs, so that her entrance lay just above his cock again.

Taking one last breath, she sunk down onto him and took him in deeply. The sensation was enough to make them both cry out, her tight hot core clamping firmly onto his large, now slick cock as she did a pattern of lifting and slamming herself off and onto his manhood.

"Oh...God, oh Booth..." She breathed and began riding him, fully taking him in and hitting all the most erogenous zones in each other's sexes.

Booth took hold of her hips and urged her to take full advantage of their position. She took a new angle and pressed her chest flush against his, both relishing the friction of their front and lower halves.

A sheen of sweat formed above Booth's upper lip, which she immediately took care of, licking and embracing the feel of his stubble rubbing against the tip of her tongue. He lent in to kiss her, stroking her back and sampling himself on her tongue as she continued to rock their bodies in sync of their lovemaking.

He could feel her inner muscles clenching and knew she was near. Just a couple of hard thrusts and she'd be crying out in ecstasy.

Flipping them over, Booth stroked into three more hard times and she was falling. He felt her shake and tremble beneath him, her breathless cries like his oxygen, as he quickly soaked up the tremors and unleashed his pent up release.

Booth collapsed next to her and she immediately curled into his body, tangling her legs with his and burying her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm...I knew you'd be amazing." She whispered lovingly into his ear and wrapped herself closer to him, a very satisfied smile on her face.

To Booth, everything had seemed so surreal. No way had he just had unbelievable sex with his partner. He knew he was in love with her, but lived with the fact that nothing could really ever happen between them. She deserved so much more than he was offering (even if it was his heart on the line). As far as he was concerned, he was dreaming, because never before had a fantasy come to life for him.

"Yeah, well...kinda of a 'big' surprise when I woke to find you in bed with me."

She let out a tired giggle and yawned against his neck.

Booth smiled and brushed some hair from her eye.

"Maybe you should get some sleep..." He needn't have bothered, because by then she was fast asleep next to him. He chuckled and shifted closer, allowing his chin to rest above her head.

Seeley Booth fell asleep with a smile on his face that night. A gorgeous woman wrapped around him and his heart beating a thousand times a minute.

* * *

He awoke with a start, the gentle pounding on his front door causing him to stir in his sleep. Booth rubbed his eyes and groaned as he reached for something to block out the noise. Finding nothing, he stumbled from his bed and out into the living room, the tedious and relentless knocking continuing to grow louder and impatient.

"I'm coming! Jeez." Booth threw open the door and froze. Impossible. It couldn't be...

"Bones??"

* * *

**RnR guys...It feeds the soul :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next installment for this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

Booth groaned as his tightly wound body dissolved in the cool sheets of his bed, the stress of his day finally succumbing to a internal calamity, as his head buried deep inside his pillow.

_I want to die._ It was a simple repetition in his mind, a mantra of all of today's disasters and failures molded into one single sentence.

It was different from all the other dreams he had had about his partner, for starters, he was actually able to control his urges to pull over his FBI issued vehicle and fuck her right up the side of the console. It hadn't helped when he had to sit in a sweaty, compact car with her all day. Because today could have been classified under the conditions of physical torture.

Booth had literally been on the brink of sexual insanity from the minute Brennan had taken her usual seat next to him and invaded his senses with her visual beauty and delicious scent. Because that dream _had _been real. It had to be. No other explanation could even begin to fathom what he had experienced in his bed the night before.

He hadn't imagined those soft lips peppering against his throat.

He had felt it.

He hadn't fantasized her delectable flavor melting in his mouth and playing on his tongue.

He had tasted her.

And Booth swore that even now as he lay completely empty and miserable in his bed, he could still smell her undeniably sweet scent linger over his duvet covers and filter into his nostrils.

_Lavender emulsion with vanilla fragrant extract. _Mmm...

Booth could feel the ambrosial aroma sweep into his lungs, the delicious concoction causing his mouth to salivate and send delectable chills down his front; right down to the uncomfortable tent forming in his sweats.

This was real.

No sexually induced thoughts nor fantasies could have combined together to create such an explicit and erotic dream like the one with Brennan.

Shaking his head exhaustedly, Booth decided to lay to rest his troubled sense and try and relax into a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. Perhaps if he could go the whole night without imaging her beautiful body sliding over his, or her pretty features screaming out his name in utter hysteria, he wouldn't have to face the evidently awkward confrontation of asking his partner if she'd come to his apartment the night before.

After all, he had no backbone to his suspicions. He was simply running on her gorgeous past presence alone...

******

Booth woke with a start, his hand immediately going to his bedside table, reaching for his weapon in the darkness of his bedroom.

"Who's there??" He barked into all four corners of the pitch black chambers past his bed post. A movement caught his eye and he tilted his gun in the direction of which it came. Breathing much more shallowly, Booth heard the eerie creak of one of his floorboards voice through the silence and bolted up to a sitting position in his bed, his eyes staring blindly into the space in front of him.

"FBI, make yourself known!" Nothing. He heard his threat echo back to his ears without a response or noise.

Booth had definitely detected another person's presence, through the sleepy haze of his sniper instincts, he had without a doubt interrupted another person's invasion of his bedroom.

With a sudden shift in the air, Booth felt the edge of his mattress begin to sink ever so lightly where his feet lay. He immediately averted his pistol and aimed it in the middle of his bed.

"Don't come any closer!" He growled with a dangerous undertone laced deeply inside his throat.

Another twitch on the bed and his finger edged to the trigger, cautiously staring down the outline of someone's body frame moving swiftly above his feet.

It was moments before he heard a gentle, breathy voice chorus through the atmosphere.

"Put the gun down, Seeley."

Booth froze.

Feeling the soft movement of her body shifting, Booth wearily lowered his gun, his mind whirling with all kinds of emotions and feelings, most of which were of utter shock and stupefaction. _She was here, in his bed, once again. _

Putting the weapon down, he scanned his surroundings and squinted his eyes. Booth could just make out the soft curve of her chin and shoulders, as well as the glistening orbs of blue that seemed to shine brightly through the shadows of the night.

Finding the courage to speak, Booth cleared his now dry throat and licked his lips.

"B-Bones?" His voice cracked and waited impatiently for her reply in the darkness.

"Yes?" Her whisper relieved and aroused every cell in his body, the sexual side of his reaction making him shiver as her knees settled between his thighs and ghosted against his bulge. He gasped in surprise, the impulse to grab her body and nestle his cock in between her legs an urgent and very much required caprice and desired need.

"Why...you're...in my bedroom??" He tried to hide the huskiness from his voice and control his primal urge to fuck his mate and claim her as his own. To brand; 'property of Seeley Booth' right on her ass and make her his to keep.

Why did he always have to mark his territory on hazardous perimeters...

"I needed to see you." Her voice was like silk as he felt the emollient press of her delicate lips claim his collarbone once more and suck down hard on the skin that lay there.

Booth's breath hitched. He was literally frozen in lust.

He was unable to utter any coherent sentence when her roaming little hands danced and scraped their way up his back, tugging at the material of his undershirt, silently demanding to feast on his bare chest and darker skin.

Finally succeeding in her efforts, Brennan made a delighted moaning sound as she explored and tasted his manly naked torso and ran her tongue up the distinguished lines of his stomach and pecs.

"Mmm..." She dipped her hands below his waistband and played with the dark hair inching down his midriff.

Booth was nearly crying at the amount pleasure he was receiving, her cat like caress turning him on as she clawed at his muscles and purred her appreciation for his delicious body content.

And her new favorite toy...

"Oh God!" He hissed as Brennan's hand gripped him fully, his engorged head begging for any kind of stimulation she had to offer.

Reaching out to touch her beautiful body for the first time of the night, Booth was surprised to find a long bare strip of skin going up along her thigh. Her actions halted for a moment, the torturous sliver of his finger finding her slit causing her to cry out and suck on Booth's neck harder.

He almost had a heart attack when he felt the slick, damp dip of skin that ventured deep between her legs, the moisture dripping onto his hand making him groan; all hot and tight, just for him.

She must have lost her wits by then, because after he stroked her center, Brennan finally gave up the foreplay charade and pulled Booth's body firmly over hers and fell backwards on the bed.

Her ankles locked behind his waist, while her busy hands pushed down the last article of clothing off his body and were thrown carelessly to the head of the bed.

"Inside me now."

Booth didn't need to be told twice. Gripping hold of her hips, he lunged himself deeply into her core, filling in every spot that had once been empty and causing ripples of pleasure to course through her womb.

"Yes!" She cried out, digging her heels determinedly into the small of his back, encouraging him to move quickly and uninhibitedly inside of her, the tight fitting walls of her sex causing him to jerk upwards and slam into her with great force.

Both chanted one worded sentences, the eye crossing pleasure uncoiling in their sweaty lovemaking causing Brennan to fall helplessly of the edge of what was sure to be a violently hard hitting orgasm. She cried and clenched around him, resulting in his own earth shattering release, hot and heavy on top of a fully sated woman whispering complimenting words of appreciation and awe. It was all too much and he spilled himself inside her spasmodically.

For moments they lay panting, Booth already rolling over to pull her on top so he didn't squish her.

Wordlessly she kissed his neck and fell asleep onto his chest, her heavy breathing relaxing and soothing her heated body.

Booth must of drifted off shortly after her, because all he remembered was waking up the next morning feeling conned and cheated once more.

"God dammit!" He hit his pillow in frustration and pounded his head repeatedly into mattress below him.

She was gone.

The bitter and sharp feeling of it all made him want to shoot something, the unfair and painful hangover of a made up sex encounter with the woman he was madly in love with, making him feel nauseas and empty.

Shrugging out of his duvet covers, Booth's feet clattered over the cold floor boards of his living room and into the tiled bathroom suite.

Turning on the cold tap, he splashed his face with the cooling liquid that flooded into his cupped hands.

_Need to get her out of my head. _Another graphic visit and this time he knew he had to be dreaming. No way would she be coming in the night just to fuck him and then leave without waking him. It just didn't make sense! The fact he was still wearing his boxers and didn't have a single bit of evidence only convinced him-

What the hell was that?!

Booth's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he found himself gaping at the mirror image staring back at him.

It glistened with water droplets as the moisture cascaded down his neck, but there was no mistaking the bruise that took home above his collarbone.

_A hickey._ Her mark left on his body.

It taunted him; the shape of a heart and the color of a blueberry with a crimson outer shell.

_I knew it._

* * *

**Ooooh, Booth knows something, but is everything as it seems???**

**Review if you want to see more ;)**


End file.
